Changes
by morninsunshines
Summary: Another Washington isn't dead story. A trilogy with Making Changes and Final Changes in that order.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Skye volunteered for the gruesome task of helping get the bodies ready for a proper burial. Holding a rebreather, she waited by the cooler where the Phoenix Commander ordered the dead from both sides stored. There were no burials during the occupation and the walk in cooler used to store fresh produce and meat now doubled as a makeshift morgue. She met up with Corporal Reilly and three soldiers outside the thick door.

It was the morning after the return of Commander Taylor. Skye spent the night with her mother, catching each other up, but now she wanted to help. A task she knew not many was willing to tackle, too many memories of the dead while they once lived, only days before.

"Were you ordered or volunteer?" Skye wanted to know if Reilly was forced or willingly participated.

"I volunteered, but these," she motioned at three men in camouflage cargo pants and tight brown t-shirts, showing off their considerable muscles, "had the bad luck of standing too close to me," she looked at the door and back to Skye, "Ready," she pulled open the door as everyone pulled on masks.

Reilly and Skye entered through the wide door together, stopping and looking at the pile of dead bodies. Skye had never seen so many dead at once, but for Reilly it brought back memories from the future where on more than one occasion they had been forced to mass bury dead from both sides of conflicts and sometimes together to avoid the spread of disease. Seeing dead from both sides of the conflict flashed unpleasant memories to the surface.

She approached the still bound form of Lieutenant Washington, pulling her combat knife; she ran it through the center of the plastic restraining band. Washington's arms parted and settled on each side of her. "That's not right," Reilly picked up a hand and dropped it, Skye moving to her side.

"What's wrong?" she wanted to help take personal care of the Lieutenant, for the Commander. Seeing her body was difficult.

"Rigor mortise should have set in by now. Her arms should be stiff," Reilly felt for a pulse, holding her fingers against the carotid for a good minute, she couldn't tell if she felt anything in that position, "help me roll her over," together they rolled Washington off the pile and onto the floor. The men stood back not knowing what to do, especially since it was their Lieutenant on the floor at their feet.

The movement caused the air to rush out of Washington making it seem like she was breathing. Reilly heard Skye gasp, "Not so fast, bodies can make noise as gases are expelled, but they don't open their eyes or close them," Reilly's hands started shaking, "Wash, Wash, do you hear me?" she saw Wash blink.

Skye dropped to her knees beside Reilly, "Oh my God," a ragged breath came from the Lieutenant.

Reilly motioned for one of the men. Skye was roughly pushed out of the way as he scooped his Lieutenant up and booked for the door. After a pause, Reilly and Skye and the other two men fought to get out of the door at the same time, and run after the young soldier, not thinking of informing anyone. It was early and the colony was still waking up.

"Go get Dr. Shannon," Reilly spoke to one of the running soldiers and he took off at a dead run shedding his rebreather as he raced to the Shannon home. They burst into the clinic and got her onto a biobed. Nobody was present except a few sleeping people, drugged from injuries. Reilly checked for a pulse again. There it was, slight, but steady.

The heavy persistent pounding at the Shannon door got Jim Shannon up from the breakfast table in a hurry. He opened to a heavy breathing young soldier, "Need Dr. Shannon, emergency," he pushed by Jim and entered, seeing the woman he was ordered to fetch still sitting with her children, "It's Wash, she's alive, the clinic," he got nothing more out as he was shoved out of the way. He found himself running behind the Shannon's, only managing to outrun the baby of the family.

As one, Jim and his wife burst through the clinic door, the older kids hot on their heels. Elizabeth turned on the biobed, "nasty concussion," she ran around gathering supplies and soon had a needle injecting something in her arm, "that'll take the swelling down, and this will rehydrate and give nutrients," she moved to Alicia's head, looking with her own eyes what the scanners had already told her.

"Alicia," shook her shoulder while Jim and the kids watched from the other side of the bed, Jim reaching for her hand.

Alicia's eyes opened, unfocused at first, trying to remember, "Lucas, you killed me, I'm dead, must be in hell, the way my head feels," she was sure she was talking to herself until Jim Shannon came into view and she focused up into his wide eyes, "yep, I'm in hell."

"That was a damn fool thing you did, Wash. Don't you ever, ever pull a stunt like that again," he was yelling, not caring who he woke up.

"Shannon, dial it down," Wash groaned reaching up to touch the tender area. All there, just sore.

"Jim, not now," his wife admonished while the kids reached out and touched Alicia's arm and quietly welcomed her back as their mother motioned them to speak softly.

Reilly pushed in, "Hey Wash," she smiled.

Alicia became aware something was smelling, awful, and it appeared to be her, death and something else. She wrinkled her nose, "I need a shower and clean clothes. You mind, Reilly?" she was also aware of dried urine between her legs and could feel the stiff fabric; that was the other smell. She started to sit up, but the doctor pushed her back down.

"Not so fast, you stubborn soldier, I'm not done," she was forcibly pushed back down. Her protesting head complied with a moan. She felt a prick, "this should help with the pain," Dr. Shannon went back to her reading the body scan hovering over the bed, "I don't see any other sign of injury. Your shoulders are going to be sore from being bound that long and wrist will be tender for a day or two. Can I get you anything, Alicia?"

Feeling better with the pain subsiding, Wash really wanted a shower, "A shower would be nice," she was sure she was pleading, at least that's what came to her ears from listening to her tone.

"I'll bring clothes, but first I'm informing the Commander," everyone started at the mention of his forgotten name.

"What did I miss?" Wash was helped to her feet by the doctor and held until steady.

"A shower first, if you can make it," the doctor silenced her husband with "there's plenty of time for story telling later," she led Alicia to the shower room.

Before they were out of the room, Jim called out, "Chula Chaum worked, were cut off."

* * *

><p>She found him in the market, looking like he hadn't slept. He was standing in front of a basket of fruit trying to decide if he cared enough to take one. His heart still bled and sleeping in her bed last night only amplified his loss. He turned as an unprofessional Reilly skidded to a halt and bumped into him, "Corporal," he reached out to catch her.<p>

"Okay, you lucky Bastard," not the most appropriate opening, she got her desired expression of surprise, "we had a problem with one of the corpses," she added a "Sir," as an afterthought.

"How can a dead person be a problem, Corporal?"

"Dead people who refuse to die can be a problem," she was smiling from ear to ear, "I know of a certain Lieutenant who is probably going to tell you to shut up before the day is out, Sir."

That hurt and his expression darkened, "Explain,"

She shook her head, "Wash used to mutter under her breath that you were dense," she was enjoying this, "I'm going to get her some clothes," she turned to walk away, "Oh," turning back, "did I forget to mention we found Wash alive. She's in the clinic raising hell with Jim Shannon," she pushed him in that direction, "Wash wants to see you, Sir"

He still didn't believe Reilly, but would check for himself and marched to the clinic. If not true, she would be posted to an outpost until retirement. Entering the clinic, he found Jim and Elizabeth hugging each other and the kids smiling and talking together. They all smiled at him, but the room was empty. Looking around, his heart sank. Maybe he hallucinated Reilly telling him his Wash was alive. He wanted to hear it so bad. His voice failed and he stopped not knowing what to say or do. Maybe he would just leave.

He felt a pair of arms encircle is mid-section, "She's alive," he looked down into Elizabeth Shannon's happy expression.

"Where?" he could barely croak. His throat was tight and constricted. He wanted to cry again. Would this nightmare never end.

"She talked me into a shower," Dr. Shannon pulled away and pointed to the back of the room.

Not waiting, Nathaniel stalked to the shower room. "Wait," he felt the small doctor try and stop him. He heard Jim saying he and the kids would leave now. Shannon knew what was coming and didn't want Zoe to know things like that yet.

Shaking off the doctor like water drops off his fingers he strode into the shower room. He could see a female form behind the frosted glass door, and the signs of her washing off. Her hands were washing between her legs for an extra long time. Normally, if he knew for sure it was his 'Wash', he would, like a good pervert enjoy the show, but he just wanted to know, who was this woman. Heart aching, he threw the shower door open, and froze.

There she was, now looking at him, water cascading off her body not trying to hide anything from him. She needed him as much as he did her. He heard Dr. Shannon tell Wash, "I tried to stop him," he stepped into the shower, jacket, gun, knife, boots and all his clothes.

"Wash," he cupped her face gently. She placed her wet hands on his t-shirt not noticing the pistol harness under part of her fingers.

"Good to see you too, Sir," the last word with a smile which turn to a grimace, "my shoulders," she dropped her arms to her sides as he dropped his to gently massage the top of her arms where the joints met. She looped her fingers into the belt loops near his buckle.

She raised her lips and he captured hers in his own, still believing it to be a dream, from nightmare to bliss. They stayed like that, lips saying what words never could this soon, he never expected to do this again. He felt the water cool. Smiling into her lips, "need help washing?"

"I was just finishing," she pushed him out and turned the water off. He held the towel for her, wrapping it around her wet, naked body, pulling her back to his soaked clothes.

They continued kissing until a discrete, "Excuse me," told them they weren't alone.

Dr. Shannon held Wash's clothes, "I sent Reilly to get dry clothes for you, Taylor," she pointed to him, "stop that for now," she left them alone.

"I was just getting started," Taylor called after the retreating doctor.

They heard, "Not here, you're not," and grinned at each other, together again.

He toweled Wash dry over her weak protest. She loved the attention he was paying her. He toweled her hair and blew it with the dryer in the room. He brushed it around her shoulders, pushing it over her ears with his fingers, stealing another kiss.

"Maybe I should put some clothes on before someone else comes in," she saw the effect her naked body was having on him, "I'm sure your dry clothes will be here soon," damn her arms. She wanted to hold him, but they betrayed her.

He noticed and held her panties and she stepped into them. He knelt and smoothed them into place dropping a kiss on her flat stomach. He made a move lower and felt her hand on his head, "Nathaniel, we'll get caught," stopped him.

With a growl of protest he reached for her socks, kissing her inner thighs, "have to get some fun out of dressing you," he planted one last smooch near the top of her inner right thigh. If she weren't so physically exhausted, she would have started dripping.

He closed the front clasp on her bra, enjoying watching her breast push together. Reilly hadn't brought her military issue bra, but one from her personal belongings. Reilly knew what the Commander wanted to look at, he was still a man, and she for one felt they deserved time together after what had both been through.

Try as he might, she cried out when he asked her to lift her arms to get the t-shirt over her head, failing twice. He tossed it aside and pulled her jeans up, tight fitting, not her work pants. Remember to thank Reilly, fleeted through his mind. He picked up her short, black leather jacket and helped it on, sat down to put her boots on. Satisfied she was properly covered; he took her hand and led her to the outer area.

It was packed. Dr. Shannon was unsuccessfully trying to move most of his soldiers and top civilians outside. Reilly pushed through with his clothes in a backpack. "Washington, I'm not done with you, back on the bed," Dr. Shannon ordered and Taylor helped by ordering his people back to work.

"You'll have time to visit later," he promised.

That left the top civilians who were ignoring the Doctor and Commander alike. As Wash sat on the edge of the bed, several crowded around led by Boylan. A bolt of jealousy shot through Taylor as his, 'Wash' pulled the bartender into a tight hug. He was going to have to make them understand, look, but don't touch, "You better be here when I get back," he ordered her and hurried to get into dry clothes.

* * *

><p>"Commander, let me check your wound," as he pushed through the well-wishers and sat beside her on the bed, drawing a glare from Washington as he pulled his shirt up.<p>

"I want everyone out of here now. You have forever now to talk to the Lieutenant, out," her firmness finally moving the stragglers outside. She turned back to the Commander, and Washington already had his bandage cut off. She listened in amusement as he got an earful.

"Well, you were supposed to be here to sew me up, Wash. Not my fault. I had to settle for a doctor, and you know how they are," Dr. Shannon just smiled as the two went at it over her head as she inspected the wound.

"She wouldn't have had to do anything if your sense of chivalry hadn't chosen that piss-poor moment to rear its ugly head. Never again, Taylor, never again am I listening to you. I'm done."

"Awww, Wash," he whined, "We're so good together, you don't mean it," he broke off as Dr. Shannon told them she was done. Looking down he found the wound re-bandaged.

"How the hell did it happen, Taylor," a sure indication his Lieutenant was still pissed that he had the audacity to get hurt when she wasn't there to help.

"Not important," he didn't want to bring up Lucas' name just yet, too painful.

"Both of you," Dr. Shannon pointed at them, "get out of here. Washington, come back if you don't feel good. Remember what I told you, come back in the morning for a checkup," she watched Alicia nod.

"I'll send someone for our clothes," she watched Taylor lift Alicia off the bed and put her hand in the crook of his arm.

They walked slowly, looking at the damage that remained and the massive cleanup effort underway. Spirits higher for everyone who saw them, the sight of the command team together again was a positive sign.

"Your place or mine?" he was never leaving her alone again.

"Are you sure?" she had wanted the relationship out in the open for years, but Nathanial kept them quiet, paying late night visits and leaving before dawn. True, lately he had slipped into her home almost every night, but treated her no different during the day than he had for the past eight years.

He put an arm across her shoulders, drawing her close to him even if she couldn't return the affection, an open display in front of everyone they met. Nobody seemed to mind and he didn't care if they did. She wondered if this was how it was going to be. He seemed ready to commit openly, at least today.

"We need to talk, Nathaniel," she didn't want this to be a spur of the moment reaction to her being alive, and regret his public display later.

"Yes we do; your place or mine?" drawing a smile. He leaned over and kissed her temple lightly, another public display, "Want me to grope you right here among the fruit, to make myself clear?" drawing a laugh that he loved.

"Buy us some food, I'm starving," she watched him pay as she selected fresh fruit and a fish kabob for each of them, "Your place is closer," she chose.

"Shannon," Taylor nodded to him as they left the market area, "You're in charge. Unless we're under attack, I'm off limits."

Shannon laughed, "What about Wash, can I bug her?" he knew the answer by the scowl and silent mouthing "Fuck you, Shannon," making him laugh harder as they walked by him.

Food consumed, Wash took a pain pill from her jacket pocket, "I'm tired, can we lie down?" she swallowed and took a slug of water from the glasses he had set out for them. He took a second pill out of her hand and swallowed with her water, a combo pain and sleeping pill. Dr. Shannon gave enough for both of them to Washington.

He led her by the hand to his bedroom. Stripping to their underwear they crawled under the covers.

"I haven't been in this room since I got back yesterday. I slept in your bed last night," he admitted while turning her over to spoon, his arm securely pinning her to him, hand on her stomach.

"Jim told me you did Chula Chaum. I don't mind being stuck as long as I'm with you," his arm tensed drawing her even closer.

"Me too, babe," he kissed her shoulder, "very sore?"

"Hmmm, I won't be using them for a few days," her one hand settled over his, "Your arm is going to go to sleep," she wound her fingers of her free hand up to entwine with his. He had her head pillowed on his left arm, keeping his right side up.

Comfortable, they both drifted off. Sleep finally coming to Taylor, he whispered into her hair as he dropped off, "Don't ever leave me."

She heard, but couldn't respond.


	2. Chapter 2

His beard rubbing against her cheek brought her back from a pleasant dream where he was making love to her. She turned into his kiss.

"Did I wake you?" he had watched her sleep until his desire overrode letting her rest.

"You know you did," she welcomed his kisses. She was laying on her back and he on one elbow, hand playing with her bra, cupping and slipping his fingers under the top, backs of his fingers pressing into the softness.

"How long did we sleep?" she ran her tongue over his bottom lip.

"About eight hours, we needed it," he stopped long enough to suck her lower lip between his lips making her moan, "You able?" his hand slipped down under her panties and massaged her core.

"You have to do all the work," her shoulders were aching again, "I may not be able, but need you in me."

"Hurting?"

She nodded.

"I probably shouldn't with my side," he reconsidered, "I want to, but not enough to hurt you."

"Lay on your back," Wash pushed against his arm. She lay partly against his left side and he felt her hand slip under his briefs, pushing down until his engorged manhood was exposed for her pleasure. He pushed the covers down knowing what was coming…him.

Alicia pulled and massaged with her left hand, cupping his balls and moving back to stroke him, until he was breathing hard and covered her hand with his and started a pumping action. Soon he spilled, squirting across his abdomen. Stilling her hand, he recovered.

"You helped make this mess, you clean it up," he didn't want to move. Alicia rose and came back from the bathroom with a wet cloth. Sitting beside him she smirked as she cleaned up her mess, "Can I return the favor, please," he begged.

"Let me take a pain pill," she found what she was looking for in his medicine cabinet, a non-drowsy pain killer to take the edge off her shoulders. Going back to her side of the bed, she slipped her panties and bra off. Lying on her back she spread her legs just enough for his fingers to play. He slipped one, then two and finally three in and out while his thumb stroked her center. He kissed and sucked her breast while performing with his hand. Soon, all too soon she was moaning his name, making him hard again. He would have to think long and hard to find anything sexier than his woman moaning his name while he made her come. He wasn't moving fast enough so she pushed his hand out of the way and finished herself off as he watched.

Screw this, he didn't care if Wash had to re-stitch him, he had to be in her and now. He pushed into her keeping her hands down with a warning, "Let me do all the work," he leaned his head down into a long kiss, tongues battling as his pace picked up. He was able to keep that pace for several minutes, fully satisfying her need to be completely filled. She would feel him for a couple days as the friction of him slapping into her core left the entire area tender. He broke off using his mouth and his heavy breathing told them both he was close. His jerking climax didn't last as long as the one minute's before, but she was gratified.

He rolled off her. They lay on their backs, fingers of one hand entwined. Her stomach rumbled, "Time to feed it again."

Nathaniel laughed, "I could get used to this, food, sex, food, sex. Sounds like a good cycle to me."

"Your turn to get me a wet cloth. I'm not dripping you with every step," she waited for him to return. Helping her stand, he cleaned between her legs.

Helping her dress again, "I like dressing you, but you are going to have to wear one of my t-shirts," he grabbed a clean black item from his closet. It was loose and she got her arms through the larger openings. He admired how good it looked on her, "I like you wearing my shirts. They look a hell of a lot better on you than me," he still had to dress.

"I would debate that," she watched him dress and decided this was as good as time as any, "Nathaniel, you've been reluctant to bring our relationship out of the closet. Are you sure you want to now? I don't want you to regret this," she was surprised when he closed the distance fast.

Wrapping her into a tight embrace and holding her to his chest, he growled low into her ear, "And for that, I'm very sorry. You deserved so much better from me. It's been eating at me for a long time. That's one of the reasons I was so hard on Reynolds. I didn't want him to fall into my pattern of disgrace," he pulled back to look at her, "After the eleventh, I was going to ask you on a date and make our relationship formal," he hoped she believed after all this time, "Will you go on a date with me, Wash?"

"Well, since you ask so nicely," she broke off as he kissed her hungrily, "how are we going to explain your t-shirt?"

"I can't think of anyone stupid enough to ask outside of Jim Shannon," they finished getting ready and left for the mess hall, holding hands all the way, stopping often to visit and Taylor never got tired of hearing how happy she survived was conveyed. The soldiers clapped when they entered. Upon request, Wash told how she was doing. Taylor escorted her to a corner table, moving his chair very close to hers. They were seen exchanging kisses a few times and the soldiers wisely didn't interrupt although Reynolds would have liked to. After being served a good meal, they wandered around holding hands and talking, first to the remaining soldiers then outside, walking and talking to each other.

"You better get used to this, Wash, I'm marking you as mine. I'm touching you in public from now on. I promise to restrain myself from groping, striping and screwing your brains out in front of other people," he stopped talking, thinking, "yes, I think that covers everything," making her laugh and he joined her.

"I don't want to go back to being just your lieutenant," Alicia didn't want to being put in a situation where she had to blindly follow orders again, "is there something else I can do?"

Taylor whirled her around to face him, hands on her waist, "You were never 'just' my lieutenant, Wash. I couldn't have built this place without you. You're more like a partner, and it's time I recognized you as such. Not tonight, tomorrow if your brain isn't too swollen, we'll figure something out," he leaned in for a peck, "I want to talk about how happy you've made me tonight and how beautiful you are and how you turn me on wearing my t-shirt, anything but work, got that?"

Alicia put her hands on each side of his abdomen, smiling into his eyes, "How about living arrangements, are you going to walk me home, kiss me and leave?"

"I'm not Reynolds with an irate father gunning for me so, no," he smiled back, "I think for a while, you're going to have to be joined at the hip with me. I don't even want to think of you sleeping alone. You're going to see so much of me, you're going to scream, I'm keeping you right here, you're going nowhere….."

"Nathaniel?"

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me," he obliged on a side street under the lamp light. They had wandered near the Shannon's home. Jim and Elizabeth were sitting outside quietly talking, looked at the couple in the distance and held hands, so happy for them.

* * *

><p>Next day brought Jim Shannon alone to the balcony of the Command Center. He gave advice on repairs, set priorities and shuffled military request to Taylor's desk. It was noon and he hadn't seen Taylor or Washington yet. He didn't have anything important enough to pound on the Commander's door. An irate Taylor wasn't something he wanted to face.<p>

So he leaned over the rail watching an influx of the lunch crowd trying to find fresh food in the market. Military rations were in abundant supply, but the colonists preferred the local cuisine after getting used to it. Finally he spotted them. They were walking hand in hand alongside of his wife, heading towards the market. That figured, Wash would still be under doctor's care, he joined them in the market.

Wash and Elizabeth each grabbed a tray and filled dinoburgers and fries made from tubers dug in the forest. The men each paid terras for their respective mates and grabbed glasses of water set out on a long table. Finding an empty table for four was a challenge, but they did under a large tree.

"Haven't had a chance to talk to you, Wash. How ya doing?" Jim sat beside his wife snagging a fry off her tray. She lifted her tray and slid one to him and he grabbed over half the fries and his burger. Nathaniel doing the same on his side.

"Concussion's going down, shoulders not so sore, and I'm on vacation," she stopped talking to take a bite.

"That would explain the lack of uniform. Thought maybe you were going to stay working for Boylan," he looked at Taylor as he spoke hoping for a reaction.

Taylor snorted as Wash joked back, "That's an idea. I am tired of taking orders and getting shot."

Taylor joined in, "I've been thinking…."

"When?" Wash laughed at him.

He grinned back at her and turned back to Jim, "No portal, no replacements, no anything. I want to restructure the hierarchy. I want both you and Wash to be co-equal under me," they looked at each other and then back to him, "you two work good together, both have different strengths. I want to form something between military and civilian. Shannon, you'll get bored being sheriff to this group and I need to keep you entertained. Wash will be permanently my second, but not active. She's done her duty, but will be able to step in if anything happens to me. She'll keep her rank," he placed an arm across her shoulder, "I don't want to put her in a position like the last one, I was letting my fears overrule my common sense. Wash has to be able to say no to me and not be in insubordination."

"I think I don't want to wear my uniform every day," Wash started getting into remaking her role.

"You won't have to, miniskirts will work just fine, ummph," an elbow hit his sore side.

"Sorry, forgot."

"You had that one coming, Taylor," Elizabeth was still enjoying seeing them openly express their feelings, "So, how long have you two been…well together? It didn't start yesterday, you're both too practiced."

Taylor thought, "It was sometime in 2142, wasn't it Wash?" he looked at her.

Wash looked at him in disbelief, "You don't know?"

He grinned, "Just checking to see if you remember," he took his arm from her shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"I was the only port in the storm, Taylor," she pulled her hand away and he re-caught it, grinning at her.

The Shannon's indicated they wanted to hear more, "You're not leaving us with a statement like that without dishing, Wash," Jim spoke for both of them while his wife nodded in agreement.

Wash looked at them, "I was the only woman when we first got here who was not attached to anyone. Taylor wasn't interested in me, just wanted to get laid. He'd been alone long enough without contact, and I felt sorry for him, gave in one night," she was openly laughing.

"Don't believe a word she says. We got together before leaving Hope Plaza, about six months before. We were taking lots of classes on everything the professors thought would be useful, and studied together. One night I brought a hundred year old bottle of California wine to her place."

"A bottle of wine, to help study?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, not believing he had study on his mind.

"Well, it was her birthday and I wanted to do something special," he laughed, "turned out to be more special for me than her. What this minx is remembering," he kissed the back of Wash's hand, "is her first night here. I'm afraid I was something of a caveman after that long," everyone laughed at that.

"Yesterday came as a surprise," Wash interjected, "We've been so careful for years. So many factors made an open relationship impossible unless one of us quit."

"We don't answer to the future anymore. Those rules are history. My first change, I fraternize with Wash, openly," they smiled at each other.

"What will the new positions do?" Jim changed the subject if he wasn't going to get intimate details.

"We have to make everything we use. That's going to take an industrial park. I'm putting both of you in charge of it, everything from finding the raw materials to assisting Malcolm in designing the equipment and training workers. Someone has to be in charge and I delegate both of you. That frees me up to protect us."

"You coming in to work this afternoon? I put military request on your desk," they stood to leave, Elizabeth offering to take the trays and glasses to the washing station.

"I'll babysit Wash, Taylor," Elizabeth offered, "We'll sit right here where you men can keep an eye on us."

Nathaniel didn't look happy, "I'm not ready yet," he started walking, pulling Wash by her hand.

"Nathaniel, I'm fine, go do your paperwork. We'll sit and drink coffee. I am on vacation and sick leave and I'm not going to listen to you," Wash sat back down, smiling at him.

Elizabeth returned with two coffees, "You guys still here?"

Reluctantly Taylor left and Elizabeth mouthed 'Thank you' to her husband as he slapped Taylor on the back telling him it would only take a few minutes to do the paperwork. In truth, he had no idea how long, but twenty years of marriage, he knew when his wife wanted to be alone with someone. Besides, he would get the details later. He knew guys would say things to each other and women were the same.

"I honestly did not know about you and Taylor," Elizabeth opened with.

"That was the idea. If you knew, so could Mira or the Sixers," she sipped her coffee.

"How, I mean how often, umm, you know what I'm asking," she did want details.

Alicia laughed softly, "Nathaniel would visit in the middle of the night. Right before the eleventh he started coming by almost every night. He was worried and that's why he made me stay back," she reached for a pain pill.

"Head or shoulders?"

"Head, too much sun," she popped a pill and washed it down with coffee.

"When Taylor thought you were dead, he fell apart. It was a long drive back and he drove without saying one word, didn't respond to anything, just drove. Then he walked off by himself for the rest of the day. Zoe went and gave him hug after dark. Nobody wanted to be the first to approach him. A little kid was the best choice. Jim finally got over his shock enough to tell Taylor what you told us. Did Taylor tell you about him catching the Carno?"

Wash was digesting this new information, "He told me what Jim did, but not how he took my shooting. He said that Lucas stabbed him, but he wouldn't give details. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I thought Nathaniel were dead. I would be acting like him; I wouldn't let him out of my sight."

"Jim and I saw you last night. Was that your first time together in public?"

Alicia laughed, "Our first official date."

"I wouldn't have been able to do what you did with Taylor with Jim. We couldn't have kept it secret for years."

"You kept Zoe a secret. If it's important enough, you'll find a way. Being with Nathaniel was that important to me."

Elizabeth nodded her understanding, "What now?"

"I don't know, we'll play it by ear. We still have the Phoenix Group, Sixers and Lucas to contend with. Taylor did tell me he was going to ask me out when the eleventh got here."

"You think he was?" Elizabeth didn't know them well enough to know if Taylor was serious about that.

Wash nodded, "Yeah, he was acting different around me. He either stayed away during the day completely or was ragging on me. Either way, he would come to me at night and apologize. Makeup sex was good," she smiled at Elizabeth.

"That's what I have trouble understanding. How you could make love to him at night, and then pretend nothing happened the next morning." Elizabeth never could act that way with Jim.

"Military training. I'm going to find showing affection harder than not," they broke off as the men returned.

"I heard that," Taylor sat beside Wash, "You're going to get lots of practice from now on, starting now," he pulled her in his arms and kissed her soundly. When they pulled up, they were alone, "that wasn't so bad, was it?" he teased.

"You owe me eight years of makeup, Taylor," she pulled him into another long kiss.

The End

I'm still in denial. There will probably be a sequel.


End file.
